Juilliard
by queen elizabeth ii
Summary: What if Samantha Barks & Aaron Tveit met before they filmed Les Miserables? Instead, they meet in Juilliard. A multi-shot. Bveit / Tvarks.


**I'll be honest: Attending Juilliard, or any performing school, is a huge dream of mine. I don't have any professional training in singing, dancing, acting, or any musical instruments, but I really would love to pursue one seriously. Auditioning, at the least, is on my bucket list. The sliver of a chance of being accepted (I bet they'd just accept me to mack me of my money) is just a bonus. Performing, thinking that I'm amazing (trust me I'm not), would be an amazing experience. Wouldn't it?**

**DISCLAIMER: According to the law, it is illegal to own human beings. So sad.**

* * *

"You should come. I worked so hard to direct this!" One of Sam's roommates, Amanda, jumped happily.

This was her third year at Juilliard and her second time directing a play. Other times she had just been a backstage helper or the director's assistant. This was the first time she got to direct a big production here at the school, and she made sure every detail was precise. She had even recruited all the actors herself and was able to get hooks ups on the best equipment people. It was her dream: to direct the classic Romeo & Juliet set in modern times.

It was Sam's first year at Juilliard, majoring in Vocals. At least, that's what she was mostly here for. She jumped at the opportunity to have a piano in almost every room and the chance to do a little acting. Her dream was to do musicals, which is exactly why she took an Acting for Singers course and an extra piano course. She loved it here. Amanda had even promised her a spot in a musical if she ever directed one, but musicals weren't her thing.

So far in Sam's first year, Amanda has become one of her best friends. It helped that they were roommates, but as a third year student she had the privilege to inhabit the single room. Sam was stuck with some second year guy named George. He was alright, mostly kept to himself. Sam wasn't sure what he majored in but she was guessing alcohol.

"I was hoping to practice my pipes for my upcoming recital. This is the only time one of the practice rooms are free! Plus there's going to be more showings!" Sam tried persuading her older friend.

Amanda rolled her eyes, "It's open because everyone's watching the play!" She made enthusiastic hand gestures to try and convince her, "Please?! This is important to me!"

Sam sighed, "Fine." She grumbled, throwing the pile of score sheets she had in her hands on her bed and followed Amanda out.

The performance was to be held at the Clark Studio. It was in the Rose building along with the dorms, so it wasn't a long trip. Just a few stairs‒Amanda insisted they take the stairs to burn off her excess energy‒and they were there. It was a small black box theatre, but they had improvised with the backdrop and props. The seating was limited, but Sam was able to find a good seat upfront. She could see Amanda at her post, scrambling to get things together. The only reason why Amanda was late was because of Sam.

"Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?" Sam glanced up to see Eddie, a good friend of her's and Amanda's boyfriend.

Her eyes lit up, "Hey! Amanda drag you here too?" She joked.

"Yes, but don't tell Amanda I said that. She'll kill me." He chuckled.

Sam had actually introduced the two. They had been friends back in the UK, so when she got into Juilliard a few years after he did, she immediately contacted him with the good news. He was there to greet her when she got off the plane, and helped her settle in.

The lights began to dim, making the crowd fall silent. And so it began.

As she watched, Sam regretted ever refusing to come. It was a genius idea to make it modern, so many girls in the audience sighed as they could easily relate. Sam knew some of the actors, but was unfamiliar of the man playing the lead. She had sworn that she knew all of the top actors in the school. They had come in to give small pieces of advice at her classes, and she even went to a few plays which Amanda happily brought her to. But the older boy who played Romeo was serious, and defiant. He was triumphant, even when he died. His presence was everywhere. She had even heard the girls behind her murmur in excitement every time he made an appearance.

"Eddie." Sam nudged his ribs, making him wince, "Who's that?" She asked as he took a bow at the end.

He followed her gaze, "Oh, that's Aaron Tveit. You don't know him? This is fifth year here.. I think.." He was immediately sidetracked when Amanda came for her small, almost sarcastic curtsy. Eddie jumped up, clapping his hands loudly. Sam rolled her eyes and did the same.

Soon the lights returned and the atmosphere was more casual. Backstage hands started putting away props and sets, putting everything back where it was before the production started. Amanda was chatting with Aaron and Kerry, the two leads of her dream play. Sam knew Kerry, but had never in her life seen Aaron before, and she was mesmerized.

As Eddie and she walked closer towards them, she could see him clearer. His sandy brown hair was slicked back with gel and his eyes were a devastatingly deep blue. The way his face crinkled when he smiled was just adorable.

"Oh Eddie! Sam! Did you love it or did you love it?!" Amanda flung her arms happily, eventually leaning herself against Eddie.

Sam laughed while Eddie chuckled, "Yes, I did love it." Sam confessed.

Amanda grinned widely, "I told you! Much better than being all cooped up in one of the practice rooms." She accused, "By the way, this is Aaron and Kerry." She pointed to her two actors.

Sam smiled, "I know Kerry," She gestured to the petite blonde, "But I don't know Aaron." She stuck out her hand nervously, "I'm Samantha."

He shook is slowly, "Lovely accent."


End file.
